Earth Space Defense
The Earth Space Defense (ESD) is a international program that serves as Earth's early warning system and united global defense force against future extraterrestrial threats. It was founded by the United Nations on May 25, 1998. David Levinson was appointed as its Director in 2007. History The ESD was founded two years after the War of 1996 and coinciding with political unity between Earth's nations. Upon its inception, the ESD began a worldwide publicity and recruitment campaign. Furthermore, the ESD was also tasked with reverse-engineering alien technology left over from the 1996 invasion. The result of the research led to enhance humanity's capability in consumer, space, and military technology, and the colonization of Earth's moon, Mars, and Saturn's moon Rhea. The ESD was first headed by Director Strain, who pushed for an expedited test-flight of a hybrid fighter at the 2007 ESD Spring Expo. The fighter exploded mid-flight, killing the pilot, Steven Hiller. To prevent further government negligence, Levinson was appointed director by U.S. President Lucas Jacobs after the accident. The ESD would eventually test its mandate when Earth was again invaded during the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996 in 2016. The arrival of the aliens—in the form of a massive mothership—took the ESD by surprise in which the Moon Base and Earth's Orbital Defense System were utterly destroyed. The ESD later attempted to mount a counterattack on the mothership in an effort to eliminate the aliens' queen but only to fail. Despite of its losses, the ESD plotted a second elimination attempt on the queen. Having come into contact with a benevolent alien entity called the Sphere, an enemy of the aliens who possessed vital information, the ESD used the Sphere's presence to emulate a decoy to lure the alien queen into a trap. The ESD ultimately succeeded in drawing the queen away from her ship and killing her, thus rendering the invaders inactive and forcing the mothership to retreat from Earth. Mandate The ESD is a Corps sized unit, tasked with becoming experts in anti-extra-terrestrial (AET) warfare. Their primary task is to be trainers for the world's military forces. They develop, plan and execute a vigorous training program to keep general combat forces familiar with AET tactics, doctrine and weapons. They deploy in small training teams around the world for training purposes. Their secondary mission is to man space stations and moon bases, develop new tactics and techniques and conduct field practical training on newly developed weapon systems. Weapons & Technology The ESD has studied the alien technology retrieved from the remains of the spaceships destroyed in the War of 1996 to integrate with human technology. The Chinese military helped develop the transport and heavy lifting technology in addition to research and development to understand the alien's structural, integrative, and life-support capabilities. In return, the United States focused on research and application of low-acceleration anti-gravity and stable fusion reactors. Thanks to this combination of technologies, the ESD owns weapons of various kinds. Orbital Defense System These units represents the earth's last line of defense: these are two constellations (latitude and longitude) of orbiting units that use the same technology of the City Destroyers laser cannons. ESD Moon Base After great efforts and technological innovations, the ESD has finally managed to build a base on the Moon. This base serves both as a monitoring center of the solar system and as a point of attack and defense of the Earth. Hybrid Vehicles The ESD possessed various kinds of hybrid vehicles equipped with anti-gravity systems and fusion drive propellers, allowing the colonization of the solar system. Marine One was outfitted with such a drive as well as H-8 Defender fighter jets, B-012 Bombers and Space Tugs. Weapons Hybrid Blasters are the standard weapons of ESD soldiers. They are reverse-engineered from alien blasters. Also there are several large scale blaster cannons that can be fired on a mounted manned platform. The ESD also develop advanced cold fusion weapons which were instrumental in the July 4th, 2016 conflict. List of Directors of the ESD Gallery EsdBase.jpg|Earth Space Defense headquarters, located in Area 51, Nevada. ESD Formed.jpg|ESD worldwide publicity and recruitment campaign. Highimpactorbitingunits.jpg|Orbital Defense System IDR First Trailer SS 006.png|H-8 Global Defender Hybrid Fighters. Assault rifles.jpeg|Blaster rifles used by American soldiers. Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel References Sources *Warof1996.com Category:Earth Space Defense Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Organizations